


Heinous crime

by ohfortheloveofsinbad



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Food, M/M, Sinja, mention of crime, rude gesture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfortheloveofsinbad/pseuds/ohfortheloveofsinbad
Summary: Ja'far had a bad day and wants to relieve some stress, but Sinbad has to stop him from killing people in order to do so. The solution? Ice cream and cuddles.





	Heinous crime

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR MY SUPER LONG HIATUS GUYS!!! I lost my will to write and continue "Vengeance" when I lost the notebook with my fifty-page summary and outlines. I'm working on piecing together all I can remember and I'll try to have a new chapter up for it sometime within the next couple of weeks, I promise.

"You look tired," Sinbad examined from the couch after his lover entered the room. He hadn’t seen Ja’far in almost two days. He was lonely, and he was determined to receive a nice session of cuddling with the normally distant man.

"Do I?" Ja'far mumbled. Cuddling seemed to be the last thing on his mind. Now, that just wouldn’t do.

Sinbad smiled softly. "C'mere," He said, patting his lap. “I want you.”

"No."

"Why not?" the older man asked with a pout, "Long day? Are you grumpy?"

The younger man stared at Sinbad for a good few seconds before slowly raising his hand, then extending his middle finger. "I'm either going out for ice cream," he said, his stare and gesture never faltering, "Or to commit a heinous crime." Finally, his hand fell to his side and he turned toward the door. "I'll decide in the car."

How rude! Sinbad hadn’t seen Ja’far in two days, and _this_ was how he was being treated after waiting so long?! He refused to accept it. He was going to convince his lover to cuddle him, even if it meant getting stabbed in the process.

"You know we have ice cream here, right?" Sinbad asked. Step one: keep grumpy boy in the house. He couldn’t avoid being cuddled if he was in the house.

"Heinous crime it is. I'll be back for the ice cream later. Don't eat it all," Ja'far cautioned. What a tough nut!

"You can't have ice cream if you're in a holding cell," Sinbad informed. He had to get Ja’far to stay no matter what!

"They can't put me in a cell if they can't catch me," Ja'far countered.

Sinbad laughed and stood up. "How about I try to make it better for you  _first,_   _then_ we have ice cream, and then, if you're still mad, you can decide what type of crime  _we're_ going to commit."

"You'd do that for me?" Ja'far asked quietly, his face softening. Ah, crime. The very best means of bringing partners closer together.

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I weren't willing to be your accomplice in crime?" Sinbad asked.

"If we get caught, no one will bail us out," Ja'far warned.

"Are you trying to tell me that you'd rather not have me as an accomplice?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough," Sinbad said with a small laugh. He stepped toward the younger man and enveloped him in a hug, "What do you say we go to the bedroom and-"

"I don't want sex," Ja'far said, pushing the larger man away.

How rude! Did Ja’far think his brain was only hard-wired for sex?

Well… Alright, it kind of was, but not right _then!_

"We don't have to have sex. I was in a more cuddly mood, myself."

Ja'far pouted. He pulled away and tried to cross his arms, but Sinbad caught his wrist. Quickly, the older man laced his fingers with the younger's and used his free arm to pull him back into a hug. "We can go into the bedroom," Sinbad said, then placed a kiss to the back of Ja'far's hand, "and we can cuddle," he said, this time with a kiss to the younger's forearm, "and we can watch a movie," a kiss to Ja'far's neck, "and we can eat ice cream," a kiss to the forehead, "and then we can take a nap together," Sinbad finished with a kiss to the top of Ja'far's head. "How does that sound?"

Ja'far slid his fingers out of Sinbad's grasp and hugged the older man around the middle. "I don't want to take a nap..." He mumbled as he buried his face into the older man’s chest.

"I think you  _need_ a nap, babe. You're tired, I can tell," Sinbad said. "How long has it been since you last got some sleep?"

"A couple days..." Ja'far mumbled.

"You  _know_ that's not good for you..." Sinbad scolded softly.

Ja'far didn’t speak. He simply hugged Sinbad tighter. He always knew when he was in the wrong, but no matter how much Sinbad scolded him, he’d never stop.

The purple-haired man sighed. "I'm going to scoop us some ice cream. You go and get yourself settled on the bed," he commanded. "What kind do you want?"

"Strawberry."

"We don't have strawberry. There's rocky road, chocolate, and raspberry sherbet." Sinbad said.

"... Could you get me rocky road _and_ chocolate?" Ja'far asked after a moment.

"Of course, my love," Sinbad said with a smile. "You have to let me go, first, though."

Ja'far reluctantly pulled out of the hug, and Sinbad ruffled the younger man’s white hair. "Go pick the movie. I'll be right in with the ice cream." Victory was his! He had single-handedly stopped a possible murder with the promise of ice cream! What a score! And his prize? What he wanted all along, of course! A nice session of cuddling!

Ja'far nodded and slowly walked off to the bedroom, where he took off his pants and top and threw on one of Sinbad's shirts, then turned on the T.V. and browsed through Netflix for the scariest horror movie he could find. Personally, horror movies didn't scare him, but he always liked it when Sinbad would cling to him during the scary parts.

Right as Ja'far had set everything up, Sinbad walked into the room with two bowls of ice cream. He sat right next to his lover and placed the large bowl into the younger's lap, then kissed his head.

Ja'far snuggled right up to Sinbad and started the movie. A small smile graced his features as he scooped a large portion of chocolate onto his spoon and ate it all at once.

They watched their horror movie, their ice cream was gone within half an hour and the sticky bowls were placed on the nightstand. Sinbad had snaked his arm around Ja’far’s shoulders near the start of the movie and had constantly been sneaking kisses, but when the man had taken a moment to gaze lovingly at his partner’s features, he burst into laughter, for Ja’far’s nose, chin, and mouth were coated with chocolate.

Unable to help himself, the man happily lapped at the sweet substance despite Ja’far’s giggly protests. The next ten minutes were spent licking and kissing the chocolate mess up from his lover's face, and when they finally stopped and tried to go back to watching their movie, they didn't understand what was going on, so Ja'far simply shut the television off. Sinbad took this as an opportunity to kiss Ja'far more.

The kisses quickly turned into a tickle fight, which turned into soft, sweet kisses, and eventualy they were kissing each other lazily, cuddled close together in a very awkward, but somehow comfortable, position, as they tried to keep their eyes open.

Needless to say, Ja'far was in a much better mood afterward and no innocent lives were endangered by the former hitman that day.

 


End file.
